disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrate the Magic
}} Celebrate the Magic was a nighttime show at the Magic Kingdom park of Walt Disney World, that premiered on November 13, 2012. It replaces the ''The Magic, the Memories and You'' display, a similar show that ran at the Magic Kingdom and Disneyland from January 2011 to September 4, 2012. ''Celebrate the Magic takes place on Cinderella Castle and includes a contemporary musical score, projection mappings, pyrotechnics, and lighting. A three-dimensional computer-generated rendering of Cinderella Castle was released by Disney in August 2012, revealing some of the various designs that will be displayed on the structure. On October 26, 2016, it was announced that the show would be replaced by Once Upon a Time from Tokyo Disneyland. The last Celebrate the Magic took place on November 3, 2016. Plot Tinker Bell introduces the show as she appears flying over the castle's turrets. The castle is transformed into a paper canvas as Walt Disney appears sketching Mickey Mouse in his iconic Steamboat Willie appearance. Tinkerbell enchants a paintbrush, which then becomes the host of the show. A kaleidoscope featuring images of Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy is projected followed soon after by short clips from ''Cinderella'', ''Pinocchio'', and The Princess and the Frog. The show then progresses into longer, classic scenes from Disney films, including; ''Alice in Wonderland'', Dumbo, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lion King, Tarzan, ''The Jungle Book'', Lady and the Tramp, Tangled, Toy Story, ''Pirates of the Caribbean'', and ''Frozen''. The show's climax features a fast-paced montage of characters and scenes from such other Disney films as ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', Bambi, ''Sleeping Beauty'', ''Pocahontas'', ''Up'', ''Peter Pan'', ''The Little Mermaid'', Finding Nemo, ''Beauty and the Beast'', ''Aladdin'', and Tangled. During the montage Walt Disney appears again, via archival footage, reciting one of his most famous quotes; "I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing – that it was all started by a mouse." The show then proceeds into a synchronized pyrotechnic finale. Seasonal Outlook Similar to its predecessor, Celebrate the Magic will showcase sequences from that will be appropriately themed to seasonal parts of the year. The show premiered with the original Christmas segment from The Magic, the Memories and You. The summer months show films such as Phineas and Ferb, The Little Mermaid, Lilo & Stitch, and Finding Nemo. In addition, segments featuring Disney Princesses and couples for Valentine's Day and Disney Villains for Halloween are shown, and in the winter, Frozen is showcased. The summer edition debuted during the Monstrous Summer All-Nighter event on May 24, 2013 until August 31, 2013. The Halloween edition featuring the Disney villains debuted on September 1, 2013 until October 31, 2013. A new segment based on Frozen debuted on November 17, 2013 replacing a segment based on ''Brave''. Trivia *The beginning of the show has the famous scene from Steamboat Willie being drawn onto the castle, in a similar vein to the Walt Disney Animation Studios' on-screen logos. *During its first shows during the winter, one of the appearances the castle takes is the Walt Disney World 25th anniversary "birthday cake" appearance. *All scenes of Disney and Pixar films which appeared in the show, as well as famous Mickey Mouse cartoon and Walt's quote about him, also appeared in Disney California Adventure's World of Color: Celebrate! The Wonderful World of Walt Disney as part of Disneyland's 60th Anniversary Celebration. The latter show pays homages to all things Disney, including Walt, Mickey, Walt Disney Studios films, Disneyland, Disney theme parks worldwide and was nod to Celebrate the Magic as well. See also *''Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)'' *''Disney Dreams!'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''We Love Mickey!'' *''World of Color'' References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Firework shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Cinderella Category:Pinocchio Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Dumbo Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Lion King Category:Tarzan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Toy Story Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Brave Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Mulan Category:Bambi Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Pocahontas Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Up Category:Peter Pan Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Nemo Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Tangled Category:The Aristocats Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Fantasia Category:Frozen Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney parks and attractions